The Thought of Maya Fey
by Veren110
Summary: When Datz tells Apollo that Maya Fey has a crush on him, Apollo's mind begins to wander far away from legal reform. **SoJ spoilers for last case**
1. chapter 1

_I'm a Phoenix/Maya gal myself, but this idea just came to me and I'm having fun writing it, so I'll see how it goes. Set after Spirit of Justice (which was AWESOME btw!!) and therefore spoilertastic so steer clear if you haven't finished._

Chapter One - Word on the street

It all starts innocently enough. I suppose these things always do.

"That Maya Fey, she's pretty cute, right?"

Datz is balancing on the arm of Dhurke's old sofa. His arms are swinging up awkwardly as he tries not to topple over; a long pink tongue sticks out of his mouth as he concentrates.

Before I know it, I'm agreeing. Albeit it, in a Datz-I-have-17-cases-to-sort-and-it's-not-even-lunch-yet-so-leave-me-be kind of way, but as I agree a vivid picture springs to mind.

The first time I saw her. The stand. Her long, dark hair.

Keeping Dhurke's secret…

"Yeah, she is."

Datz is on me like a Jack-in-the-box - all wild limbs, clambering across the sofa. He's in my personal space. Why is he always in my personal space?

"Oh reaaaaaaaaally?"

And what a grin he has plastered across his too eager face.

"Datz, I have SO much to do. Will you get on with sorting the files?" He just keeps grinning.

"Please?"

My token manners are ineffectual.

"Word on the street is - The 411 - the lowdown, if you like -"

"Datz-"

His grin is somehow broader than ever.

" -is that _she_ thinks that you're cute, too."

And then he bounds out of the room, like a dog that got it's special treat biscuits before dinner-time and wants to gloat to the other dogs in the neighbourhood.

I'm left with _a lot_ of work. And another thing - the thought of Maya Fey.

The amount of reform that has taken place in just a few months is colossal. The strangest part about being there is I don't regret my choice. Sure, I miss Mr Wright...I miss Athena. More than anything, I miss Trucy and I feel bad for leaving, but I still don't regret it.

"How are you finding it, Apollo?" Nahyuta asks me later that day. He's different, too. He has a new way about him - calm, at ease.

"Great," I answer, truthfully, "we have inconceivable amounts of work to get done, but it's rewarding."

Nahyuta isn't like Datz. He stands as though he's wary of touching anything in Dhurke's office. Strangely enough, despite all the time we spent here as kids, Nahyuta Sahdmadhi doesn't seem to belong in this room. His silver hair draws your eyes, too clean and bright in comparison with the dankness of the room. Speaking of which…

"You really ought to clean this place up."

I shrug, "it's the office area. It's not like the clients ever come down here."

What I don't say is that this room reminds me of Dhurke. I don't want to change it. There are hints of him scattered everywhere.

He pulls a face, "how do you concentrate with all of this mess?"

"I guess it's just not that bigger adjustment for me."

I think back to the Wright Anything Agency and the poorly stacked pile of manga on the table. Pens everywhere, legal papers, chocolate bar wrappers. A small voice in my head asks whether any of that stuff is still sitting there, left. Maybe they cleared it away when I left?

Despite my affirmation, Nahyuta is less than impressed, or at least he looks it.

"You're over-worked," he says bluntly, stating the obvious, "you need to get out of this room, lest you become the putrid red pepper I formally accused you of being."

I roll my eyes, "enough with the putrid stuff...and anyway, how do you have time? Don't you have endless work as well? I'm not the only one trying to reform the legal system, Mr Regent."

Nahyuta moves his shoulders gracefully in what I think is a shrug, but he's so elegant, he almost looks as though he moving from one ballet pose to another.

"I have the Holy Mother to guide me. She wouldn't let me fall behind on work deadlines."

Wondering whether I ought to convert to Khura'inism, I look at the pile of papers in front of me.

"I'm having a dinner tomorrow night. You should come. Rayfa requested you especially. You've made quite the impression on her, actually. I think she'd be quite upset if you didn't turn up."

"If future-queen Rayfa wants me at this dinner, I'm surprised she didn't march down here and drag me, herself. That's not like her at all."

Nahyuta glances to the side, "yes, and yet who can fathom the mind of a teenage girl?" he replies.

"Being a big brother proving more difficult than you thought?" I ask.

He smirks, "it's exhausting," he pauses, "but a relief. A blessing."

I try to imagine how weird things must be for Rayfa. To know someone for so long and not know they were your sibling must be downright bizarre.

"I'm sure you're doing a fine job."

"You'd only deem my attempt as _fine?"_ He says, his tone light.

" _Fine_ coming from me is like _stupendous,_ remember?"

He chuckles at this and adjusts his shroud, "so you'll be there?" he pushes.

"Sure," I nod, "I'll see you tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

_And here's the next chapter! Much longer than the first one. Have a lot of this story already written so as long as I don't hit a huge block plot-wise uploads should be regular. Cheers if you're reading!_

Chapter Two – Poor Wine at the Palace

When I arrive at the Palace the consecutive day, I start to worry I'm underdressed. I've opted for a white shirt and my suit trousers. For a moment, I consider tucking the shirt in but think better of it. Hopefully no one overly grand is attending.

Rayfa greets me almost straight away. I've barely knocked the door when she opens it abruptly.

"Horn Head, you're early! And honestly, a little underdressed," she remarks, giving me a scrutinizing look and confirming my own suspicions, "still, you'd better come on in anyway..."

It feels a little strange in the Palace after being greeted so casually by the future queen and then beckoned inside. There are guards around, posted here and there, but few compared with Queen Ga'ran's reign. It feels quiet. I ponder that it must be either very peaceful, or very lonely to live here.

"Sorry I'm so early. I brought wine, though!"

Rayfa takes a cursory glance at the dark green bottle in holding on one hand.

"Nahyuta will be pleased. Naturally, I'm not allowed to drink," she says, haughtily.

She leads me down a few corridors and finally we reach some gold doors. She pulls the handle and we're in a well-lit chamber with a large candle lit table in the center.

"Ah, Apollo, I see you made it," Nahyuta says, standing up to greet me. I notice him immediately stop playing with the spoon he was messing with and instantaneously morph back into super-dignified Nahyuta. If he's that bored, perhaps my early arrival is a blessing.

"Yeah, I left about four stacks of paperwork back at the office, though."

Nahyuta looks surprisingly sympathetic, "you simply need to implement a better system, that way -"

"Enough!" Rayfa squeals out of nowhere, "no more lawyer talk! This is supposed to be a dinner where you can relax!" She blushes, "that is, everyone can relax."

"Who else is coming?" I ask, counting the seats around the table.

"Mother, a couple of the other high-ups you've never met, Ms. Fey," he looks to the side, "Datz said he might pop by, too."

I frown, "he said that!? He told me he'd stay at the office and hold down the fort!"

"Datz says many things, Apollo. Why on earth would you listen to any of them?"

As he speaks, Amara walks in, followed by a couple of people I've never seen before. Just when I think everyone has arrived, Maya and Datz walk in behind them. I blush, in spite of myself, remembering the nature of my last conversation with him. I brush it aside and wave anyway, before I remember I'm supposed to be angry with Datz.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. He at least has the gumption to look sheepish.

"Oh, hey AJ," she raises a hand in recognition, "what are you doing here?"

I roll my eyes, "so much for holding down the fort."

"Ah, come on. Don't be such a stick in the mud! We can catch it up tomorrow," he says walking over and taking the chair one over from me. I wonder why he's left a gap.

"Hey, Maya. Come sit by me!" he says, gesturing for her to come over, "take a nice seat between AJ and I!"

I somehow manage to resist face palming. Datz is clearly trying his hand at matchmaking.

If Maya is embarrassed, she doesn't show it. She smiles at us both and walks over, calmly taking the seat between us. I force a smile and start sweating, suddenly aware I can't think of anything to say. My tongue feels dry and too big for my mouth.

"What's for dinner, Yuty?" she asks as Amara takes a seat between Nahyuta and Rayfa.

 _Yuty?_ Yikes, when did these two get close enough for nicknames?

"A Khura'inese delicacy called Jhaifuu'n," he says, addressing us all.

"Have you ever tried it before, Horn Head?" Rayfa asks me. I hadn't realised she was sat in the chair next to mine.

I shake my head, "no, I've heard of it, though."

Datz sniggers, "AJ keeps ordering takeout from the city. He's not exactly adventurous when it comes to food."

I can feel my face turning the colour of my trousers, "that's not true! I've eaten heaps of the food, here!"

Rayfa frowns, "hmm, a likely story. Do you think your American food superior to ours?"

How did we get here!?

Maya laughs, "leave him be. You're embarrassing him. I'm sure he likes the food here, just fine."

I can see Nahyuta smirking from across the table, "Datz is winding us all up. Apollo and I grew up on the cuisine here, remember? Dhurke - that is, _Father_ fed us well."

The atmosphere changes almost instantly. I glance down at my plate and Nahyuta starts a conversation with the higher-ups that I haven't been introduced to yet. Amara asks Rayfa a question about school.

"I'm sorry about Dhurke," Maya says to me, quietly, now that people are talking amongst themselves.

"It's fine. I'm fine. I don't want people to feel they can't mention him."

She gulps, "no, I mean, I am sorry about that too. But really, I'm sorry I didn't find a way to warn you before the trial," she pauses, "he really didn't want you to know until you had to."

When I don't manage to form words she speaks up again, "I think all of this reform would have meant the world to him. And I barely met the guy, but I could see how much he loved you."

I look up at her and see wide, slightly tearful eyes.

"Thanks for helping him," I say, perhaps a little uncomfortably by how deep this conversation is getting.

"A dragon never yields," Maya points out, "and I wanted to. He saved me."

I smile at her, but not for too long as I notice Datz is trying to make eye contact with me, raising his eyebrows, suggestively.

"Has anyone seen the new episode of The Plumed Punnisher?" Maya pipes up. I'm half relieved that she's changed the subject. I'm also a little disappointed.

"I have!" Datz yells, startling almost everyone at the table, "it was epic! The part where the Punisher stood over his captive and said that line - you know the one! The really cool one...something about punishing all evil -"

Maya claps her hands excitedly, "ooh, I know the one! "There are none who can escape my punishment, for as long as there is evil, I'll be there!"

"I think it was _there I'll be_?" I answer absentmindedly.

"I didn't realize superheroes were your kind of thing, Apollo?" Nahyuta says, not unkindly, but with a hint of mocking undertone.

"I just caught the end of it," I mutter, "and you watch it too. I saw you the other day…"

"Unthinkable," Rayfa chirps up, "two grown men enjoying a kids show."

"Mr. Wright said he got the distinct idea you quite liked it, too, Your Benevolence," I remark, trying to hide my smirk.

Rayfa blushes scarlet, "what does that stupid barbed headed idiot know?"

Maya laughs, "oh come on, we all watch it. There's no shame in that! It's not exactly The Steel Samurai, but -"

Before she has a chance to finish her sentence there's discord in the room. Even the higher-ups scowl at the mention of our American version.

"Who do you think is better, Apollo?" Amara pipes up. She's been fairly quiet up until now, listening to everyone else. It's strange sitting around a dinner table with her, as though nothing took place in that court room mere weeks ago.

"Oh, I don't know…" I say, vaguely, trying to stall for more time.

She smiles, "but you're the only one who grew up in both the US and Khura'in. You're the unbiased party."

I shrug, "I'm not sure that's true. Honestly, I haven't watched a lot of Steel Samurai episodes, so I guess I'll have to side with The Plumed Punisher?"

Most people nod in agreement, but Maya's mouth drops open, "traitor! You call yourself an American? Next time I see Nick I'm gonna make him show you his copies. I sent him all the tapes when he was in hospital for his foot."

"That was you?" I ask, thinking back the absurd amount of videos Mr. Wright had that time we visited him.

"Sure, he needed something to do. And I needed to lose some distractions," she adds, "becoming an Ace Spirit Medium requires a lot of discipline!"

I laugh, "seems like you spend a lot of time watching television now, Miss Discipline."

Maya grins, "well I paid my dues. I'm a pro now. It's a heavy burden and escaping reality for a while is vital to keep my sense of self."

"Of course," I say, realizing everyone else has gone back to their conversations and we're talking just the two of us, again. Even Datz has taken time off from watching us to bother Nahyuta.

"Have you spoken to Nick, lately?" Maya asks.

"Not this week...I don't want to keep bothering them. They must be busy."

Maya pulls a face, "I don't think _bothering_ is how they'd see it. I bet Trucy misses you insane amounts."

I feel a stab of guilt in my stomach.

"The truth is," I begin, "I really miss them. I figured it might be easier if I give everyone space. Give us all time to get used to how things are now."

But Maya is shaking her head, "if you miss someone you should talk to them. Staying away does no good whatsoever," she doesn't seem done, so I wait for her to continue. She doesn't.

"Go on," I prompt her.

"Well, it's just, look at Dhurke," she says, looking reluctant. "He meant to visit you for so long, but he stayed away, working at his revolution instead. Look at all the quality time that cost you. I hope that doesn't sound like a cheap shot," she adds. "I just think you should call Nick and the others."

"While I can," I add, morbidly.

Maya looks uncomfortable, now. Staring into her lap before taking a sip of her wine.

"You know, my Mother was missing for most of my childhood. Did Nick ever tell you about that?"

"Uh, he never went into detail. He said you had a tough upbringing," I say, also taking a tactical sip of wine.

Just then the doors swing open and eight waiters walk in carrying covered trays which are hastily placed in front of each of us and removed to show a strange looking and very yellow rice dish.

"Uh, what exactly is this Jaffin stuff?" I ask, nervously.

" _Jhaifuu'n,"_ Nahyuta corrects me, sternly, "I feel certain you've had it before. It's rice that is first soaked in the juice of a lemon for four hours, then the juice of a lime for a further eight. Next a mixture of the rinds is added before seven types of spice, sugar and finally a little soy sauce for balance."

I try my hardest to hide my true reaction to this news. In truth, I think it sounds disgusting and silently thank Dhurke for never inflicting this upon us as kids, even if Nahyuta is inflicting it upon me now, anyway.

I gingerly eat a small forkful, aware that Rayfa is watching me like a hawk, presumably waiting for me to commit some kind of awful faux paux.

"It's lovely," I say, with a smile as my cheeks begin to turn inside out.

"Yeah, it's great thanks, Yuty!" Maya says. I'm indescribably grateful for the distraction as everyone is now looking at her as she wolfs down huge forkfuls.

"Do you really like it?" I say, as quietly as I can when the heat is off.

Maya just shrugs, a cheeky grin spreading across her features. It's adorably doofy.

"I mean, it's not exactly a Quarter Pounder beef burger, but still, it's basically okay."

My mouth hangs open slightly, "urgh, what I'd do for a beef burger right now. I denied it earlier, but I miss American food…"

"You're preaching to the choir," she laughs, "you'll get used to it, though."

There's a brief moment of silence where I wonder whether to stay in the current topic or wander back into personal territory again. I eat a mouthful of my Jhaifuu'n and take the plunge.

"Ooooh errr 'ellin' me bough errr other?"

"Pardon?" she says.

This time I swallow the food before I start to talk, "sorry it's just so sour!" I explain, "I said that you were about to tell me about your Mother," I blush, "sorry if that's too personal -"

"- no! I like to talk about her!" Maya asserts forcefully, "I don't mind telling you."

And then she looks away from me, breaking the eye contact we shared for a second. My blush just deepens.

"I didn't grow up with my Mom around because she was involved in a very old case...the DL-6 incident. It would have been before your time, so I doubt you've heard of it."

I shake my head, "no, Mr. Wright solved that one, didn't he? I've read through most of his paperwork as revision," I add.

Maya looks impressed, "wow, you've done your homework, huh? My Mother was the great spirit medium, Misty Fey - the one who failed to help the first time around and disappeared."

She pauses for breath, then food and then a drink before continuing, "My sister, Mia was a little like a parent to me, but she died young," she swallows and presses her lips together, "that was worse than losing Mom."

"Mia was Mr. Wright's mentor, right? I ask.

"Right," she says, "that's how I met Nick!" I'm relieved to see she's smiling again, now, "my Mom then died in a case a few years later. She did it for me. She made a sacrifice, just like Dhurke did for you and all of Khura'in."

"Yeah," I say thoughtfully, "I guess you can't ask for much more out a parent," I can't help but glance across at Nahyuta and let my mind think back to that day by the water.

Maya flashes me a smile that I wouldn't exactly describe as sympathetic, but there's another layer to it - as though she's letting me know she understands.

"And what are you two so passionately discussing?" Nahyuta asks, suddenly. His eyes are narrowed slightly as though I've done something wrong, but I'm unsure as to what that is.

"Burgers," Maya exclaims, once again proving herself to be better at getting out of awkward social scrapes than I am.

"I've never tried a real American burger," Rayfa says, her voice definitely more wistful than defiant.

"If you ever come to America, Rayfa, I'll take you to the nicest burger joint California has to offer."

Rayfa looks down at her plate, "well, yes, that would certainly be nice, Horn Head."

At that moment, I feel a surprising tightening on my wrist, but it doesn't seem to be from Rayfa. Instead my eyes are drawn to Nahyuta, but even more so to Maya.

I wonder what's going on there...

"If everyone's finished and is happy to have their plates taken dessert will be served," Nahyuta says, almost as though he's noticed the look I'm giving him and wants to distract me.

"Fantastic," says Datz, "what's that going to be?"

"A dish called _Fruighh un valnoir,_ " Amara says, her voice confident. Before I have the chance to ask, she answers "it's a sweet dessert where the fruit of the Pompdanor tree is soaked in two types of liquor and frozen over-night before being heated into a sauce and injected into a hollow cube of sweet, spiced frozen custard."

She gives me a look as though expecting some kind of protest, but I think the dish actually sounds okay.

"Uh, if it's all that frozen, won't it be kind of cold to eat?" Datz asks, reasonably enough.

"It is left to thaw in a special water bath heated to exactly 40 degrees for one minute before serving," Amara replies, making Nahyuta's natural cutting competence make more sense by the second.

"Ah, of course," Datz says, his face sheepish once again. He mutters something to Maya that makes her laugh.

"What kinds of liquor are used?" I ask, more for the sake of conversation than anything else.

Nahyuta sniggers, "judging by the wine you brought, you're no expert on alcohol."

"Moving on from Nahyuta's rudeness," I begin, waiting for someone, most likely Amara to answer anyway.

"The first kind is a sweet liquor from the blenghetti tree. The second a bitter tasting blackberry flavor," Rayfa remarks.

"Rayfa's just having the frozen custard with the non-marinated fruit. After all, drinking is illegal until 19 here," Amara says, affectionately while Rayfa scowls on, her face turning scarlet.

"Be silent, Mother! Everyone already knows of this!"

Amara blushes too, clearly embarrassed by her daughter's outburst.

"You're not missing out on much, Rayfa. I barely drink…" I say, in a vain hope to cheer her up.

"If this is the wine you buy I'm not sur-" Nahyuta starts. He doesn't get to finish his sentence though.

My glare is enough.


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter Three-

I Heard It Through the Waa'bard

After dessert, we all move into a side room for drinks. My wine is ancient history and bubblier drinks are being shared around. I'm standing with Nahyuta.

"So Rayfa seems pretty annoyed about the no alcohol thing, huh?" I murmur. He's leant against one of the decorative tables at the side of the room, coolly sipping his champagne.

He's pale blue eyes shoot upwards, "less about the alcohol, more about how she feels perceived."

"You think she feels immature."

"Yes," he says nonchalantly, "Although the very fact that she thinks being of age to drink will make her seem more mature seems to have the opposite effect."

I shrug, "it can't help that she isn't used to being told no. Y'know, being a princess and all…"

Amara sidles over, drink in her hand resting carefully on her other arm.

"I think she's cheering up," she says quietly, more to Nahyuta.

We both glance over at her. She's with Datz and Maya who are laughing over something. Rayfa seems to be trying hard not to join in.

"Those two are a hoot," Amara remarks as Rayfa looks over at us quickly before turning away again, "I think she's a bit jealous of Maya, but frankly, it's difficult not to like that girl."

I nod in agreement. Hard not to like, indeed.

It's pushing 1 o'clock when Amara insists that her and a rather sleepy looking Rayfa simply have to retire to bed. She thanks everyone for coming.

"If anyone wants to stay they're welcome. The Palace has many rooms."

Datz is so wasted by this point that he stumbles after them, a rather unamused looking Nahyuta supporting him.

And suddenly it's just Maya and I.

"It's so late," she says, as we make our way through the front gates and towards the Bazaar.

"Time flies and all that," I say, my tone casual. I'm several drinks deep, but I'm still a little nervous now we're alone.

"Yeah, you seemed to have fun tonight," Maya comments.

"Sure. When Nahyuta wasn't insulting my wine, or Rayfa wasn't accusing me of insulting the strange foods of Khura'in. Don't get me started on Datz."

"Don't be silly," she begins, "I bet you didn't think about work or _reforming the legal system_ once."

"Are you poking fun at me?"

"You're an easy target," she giggles.

The street lights are hitting her face and leaving shadows here and there, but what I can see is her wide grin and long dark hair swinging behind her as she messes around.

"You're right," I say.

"Huh?" She asks, turning around and walking backwards in front of me.

"I did have a good time tonight."

"I'm glad. The night was a success!"

We're walking side by side again and we're almost back at the temple where she's staying.

"Do you want to go out sometime?" I ask, boldly. It's so out of nowhere that even I'm surprised. I'm suddenly insurmountably glad I can't see her face.

She's quiet which I instinctively know is a bad sign. She's also stopped walking and has turned to look at me.

"Uh, sorry. Just forget I said anything."

Thank goodness it's dark because my face is glowing like the inside of a volcano right now, "I mean, Datz said you thought I was cute, but he was probably playing a joke on me. We just got along so well tonight that I thought…" I trail off, wishing she'd go inside already.

"Datz said I think you're cute?" She asks. Her tone is light, confused even.

"Uh, yeah. He's a doof," I remark, silently thinking Datz is about ten alternative less charitable words, too.

It's just light enough that I can sort of see her expression. Thoughtful.

She's quiet again and something seems to click. It's a bit like she's having a conversation with someone that I can't see.

"I was talking to Datz the other day in the bazaar," she states.

"Oh?"

"I told him that I think _Rayfa_ thinks you're cute."

She's trying not to laugh. I'm trying not to die of embarrassment.

"He must have misheard me. I guess the Waa'bard was being kinda loud…" she trails off and I'm left wondering what more there is to say at this point. I'm feeling quite chilly, the cool night air is blowing my hair back and some of Maya's hair across her face.

"So Rayfa thinks I'm cute, huh?"

Maya smiles, "she hasn't confided in me, exactly. Yuty thinks she does too. He wasn't sure what to do about it, so he asked me. I said to do nothing. These things usually work themselves out. She's not the only teenage girl who's ever had a crush on an older man," Maya says.

"Well that's less than ideal," I mumble, "I'm more than ten years older than her. I take a deep breath and look at Maya, "I wish _you_ thought I was cute instead." I say, figuring I might as well be honest. I've got nothing else to lose now anyway.

She just shrugs, turns her head slowly to the side and looks me up and down, "I never claimed to disagree with her. I just said Datz had relayed faulty information to you," she's still considering me, "sure I think you're cute."

"Uh, really?" I ask, rooted to the spot, barely able to believe what I'm hearing. She's so matter of fact, it's a little unnerving. "Well we should probably do something about that, then?" I say, trying not to grin. The result is probably strange but luckily, I doubt she can see me that well anyway.

And then she shrugs, "fine by me."

"Fine."

I'm full of a strange new-found confidence as I move closer to her until our bodies are nearly touching. Her fingertips are almost touching mine as our eyes meet and our lips are only just about separate. I can feel her breath on me and smell the vague scent of lemons. In this exact moment, I can hardly believe how well this is going.

And then her head tilts to the side as though she's thought better of the entire thing and instead of the amazing kiss I was anticipating I just get another smile.

"Well, I guess I'll see you on our date, then." This is more a statement than a question, "goodnight, Apollo."

And with that she dashes inside and I am left, once again, with simply the thought of Maya Fey.


	4. Chapter 4

_Holy moly, I haven't posted in over a year so I'm guessing this'll get zero interest. I'm just no good at finishing projects these days so I will make myself finish this, even if it fails to get even 1 more review. For myself, dang it._

\- Chapter four -

Whining About Wine

And suddenly I'm back in the office and my only thought is of how in the Holy Mother's name I'm going to get all this work done. It's barely eleven in the morning and yet it feels as though I've done a full days work. Probably because I got up at five this morning and started work within the hour.

I'm distracted by my paperwork when the phone rings. I answer it promptly. Too promptly, perhaps. I worry the other person will be alarmed at such a quick answer.

"Apollo Justice speaking. That is, Khura'in law offices?" I say of this too fast.

"Hm, you might want to work on that greeting. We'd never settle for that here," the voice that answers is the amused and ever so slightly mocking voice of Mr. Wright.

"Still getting used to it," I admit. This isn't exactly how I'd have liked my first conversation since I left to go.

"How're things, Apollo?" he asks me. His tone is casual, but I can tell this call has an agenda.

"Fine!" I answer, "there's a lot to do, but I'm trying my best to get through it all. What about you?"

"Not bad, not bad," he replies, "Athena's actually out on a case right now."

"Oh? Is Trucy there?"

"She's gone with Athena. I actually encouraged her to go along," he takes a big pause and I wait for him to fill the silence, knowing that he will eventually. "I think she's having a hard time adjusting to you not being here, Apollo."

Mr. Wright doesn't sound angry, exactly. It's more that his has subtle threat to it. It's the voice of a father whose daughter you've upset.

I feel my stomach drop, the sudden guilt weighing heavily upon me.

"I'm sorry." I say, "I don't have an excuse. I'm busy, but I could have called in the evening…" I trail off.

"Go on," Mr. Wright prompts.

"Honestly? I just - I just didn't want to bother anyone," I say, "I'm glad you called."

"Apollo, I'm not going to think any less of you for missing home or calling the office sometimes, if that's what you're worried about. Striking off on your own doesn't mean you have to leave everything behind."

I'm left fiddling with the corner of a file, bending the corner over slightly and then undoing the crease, wondering how Mr. Wright managed to read me like a book, even over the phone.

"I know," I lie, "but it's good to hear you say that. I'll call more often from now on. In fact, I'll call back later to chat to Trucy and Athena."

"That's what I hoped you'd say," he replies, "are you making friends?" his asks, his tone casual again.

I shrug, even though he can't see me, "Datz has been helping out. Nahyuta and I are on good terms again, when he isn't being a total wine snob."

"You do have awful taste in wine," Mr. Wright concedes, matter of factly.

 _Well you'd know all about wine, wouldn't you?_ I retort, but not out loud.

"Whatever," I reply rolling my eyes, "I'm settling in fine really. I went to a dinner party at the Palace last night."

"Well goodness, you've gone up in this world, haven't you?" he jokes. "Yeah, Maya told me she went to thing at the Palace and you were there."

I feel my face grow warm and I'm suddenly very glad this is a phone conversation and not face to face, "she did? Did she say anything else about it? Did she say anything about me?"

Mr Wright pauses, "uh, no. Not really...why did you get really drunk and do something embarrassing? Was it a repeat of the Christmas party 2015?" he chortles.

"Uh, maybe." I concede, deciding that Mr Wright's assumption is far less embarrassing than the thought of his reaction to the news that I had the audacity to ask his former assistant out on a date. "Look, I've got to go. I've got a lot of work to do. But I promise I'll ring Trucy later. Heck, better yet, maybe I'll video-call her?"

"I think she'd really like that, Apollo. I'll let you get on with your work now then, speak to you soon."

He hangs up.


	5. Chapter 5

_Another post already? I've got quite a lot of chapters ready so posting should be pretty regular until I inevitably get writers block and have a panic over where I'm going with this. Even so, enjoy!_

\- Chapter Five -

Pen Welfare

Oddly enough I don't really see Maya around in the next few days. I think about calling her a few times. Well, more than a few times. Most hours. In fact, the more time passes the more frequently I think of her. I wonder whether this is deliberate, or she's just forgotten my slightly drunken invitation.

Datz calls by with Rayfa for a brief, yet slightly awkward visit whereby I'm unsure of how to act around her and Datz makes some jokes about Maya. I half hope Rayfa will catch on, but I half don't want her too. I'm no stranger to the feeling of liking someone who's gone and decided they like someone else, right in front of you. Then again, I haven't seen or spoken to Maya in days so does Rayfa even have anything to be jealous of?

At the same time, I struggle to find our interactions easy the way I previously did, constantly worrying I'm encouraging her crush, or coming across cold. I have a feeling Rayfa would be mortified by the knowledge that, not only do Nahyuta and Maya know about her supposed feelings, but I do as well.

"You seem a bit strange today, Horn-head. Are you ill?" Rayfa demands after I fail to laugh at one of her jokes. In all honesty, I'm not sure I totally understood it.

"Uh, no, not ill. I apologise, it was a great joke."

She narrows her pale eyes and glares at me, "how dare you patronise me."

"Rayfa I didn't mean -"

"That's Your Highness to you, you insolent, patronising spikey-headed…"

I recoil, half expecting her to attack me, but instead she seems to be wondering how to finish off the insult.

"Take it easy on Apollo, Your Highness! His brain's mush at the moment. I doubt he was even concentrating on your joke," Rayfa glares at him, "which was hilarious by the way. I mean, I laughed!"

"You're an idiot though, so that's little consolation to me."

"Who's an idiot?" comes a voice from the doorway. My head turns at lighting speed and my brain actually does turn to mush. Maya.

"Datz," Rayfa says coldly, failing to even look over at her.

Maya grins, "you got that right," she digs Datz on the arm playfully.

He frowns, "why does everyone think that?"

"You can't even listen properly, Datz," Maya jibes, her eyes lingering on me and giving me a almost imperceivable wink.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? Look, I'm outta here, you guys are being extra harsh today! I'll see you later."

"Hmmph, I'll be leaving too now. I doubt I'm wanted anyway."

"Rayfa, that's not -" but she's already halfway out the door.

Maya waits until they've both left before speaking, "well someone's managed to get on the Princess's bad side."

I groan and sit down in my chair, my head falling back as I look at the ceiling on the law office. It's filthy.

"It's not my fault, I don't know how to act around her since you told me that stupid thing about her having a crush on me…"

Maya shrugs, "it's not even a sure thing. I seem to recall I told you these things seem to work themselves out and not to worry too much."

I'm still flopped down, "easier said than done. We all know she kicks off when she's actually upset. How did this even happen? I mean, surely she's got bigger fish to fry? I mean, she's royal. Why would someone royal even get a crush on some deadbeat lawyer who's overworked, overtired and has poor taste in wine?"

"Hey, are you doing that thing where you say bad things about yourself in the hope I'll compliment you?"

"Not especially, but please, feel free to compliment me as much as you like."

"Hey, that was pretty smooth, Apollo," she says, tilting her head to one side.

My heart lifts a little at the thought of impressing her.

"You haven't seen smooth until you've been on a date with Apollo Justice," I reply, ignoring the hammering in my chest in favour of a little fake confidence.

Maya's cocks her head to the side, "that was a little much," but she laughs afterwards.

"So about this date," I begin.

"That's actually why I'm here," she says.

"Oh?" is all I come up with.

"Yeah, I've been thinking and I don't think it's a great idea."

My heart absolutely

P

L

U

M

M

E

T

S.

I swallow back my saliva and try to recapture semblance of the bravado I faked earlier, "and how do you figure that?"

She gives me a sympathetic look. I suddenly feel the size of an ant.

"I have my reasons. A few in fact. The main is I'm working very closely with Rayfa right now and I'm not sure the best thing for Khura'in is to have it's two leading ladies in competition over a man."

I snort, "what competition? Rayfa's a teenager. I don't want to go out with her."

"Yeah, exactly. And how is that going to make her feel?"

"What happened to "these things tend to work themselves out?"?"

This silences her. She fiddles with one of the pens on my desk, clicking the nib out and then clicking it back inside. Her eyes won't meet mine.

"Look, something the other day just ...reminded me of how awful it is to like someone who doesn't like you back."

I feel a stab of jealousy and I try to think of something to say back, but it's clear she's made her mind up. I need to try and be an adult about this. Not argue with her, but respect her wishes. I also remember she said she had "a few" reasons for declining me. The words play in my brain and I realise she must not like me very much after all.

"Right, if that's how you feel, I suppose that's very honourable of you," I say.

"Hmm, maybe," she replies staring at my desk, still clicking the pen in a way that's actually quite jarring.

"Still, I don't think my pens should suffer at the hands on your decision," I say, reaching over and gently taking the pen from her. As our hands touch my face glows red and so does hers. I wonder whether her hand is tingling the way mine is and I feel hopeful for a second. A feeling I'm quick to extinguish.

She smiles a little, "sorry, I promise, no further harm will come to any of your pens."

"Well that's always been my primary concern," I assert, not taking my eyes away from hers. She does hold my gaze and I wonder whether I look intense and brooding, or just like a staring idiot.

"This won't affect our friendship will it?" She says, tearing her eyes away.

"Of course not."

But I can't help but wonder _what friendship?_ We don't really know each other that well. The majority of our recent interactions have stemmed from Datz's need for a hearing aid. I silently curse him. Why did he have to tell me that and make me realise how Goddamn attractive she is?

"I should get back to my work," I start, breaking the slightly awkward silence.

"Right, of course," she agrees. I expect her to make an excuse to leave, but she says, "do you need any help? I've got quite a bit of experience. Excellent references. You can call Nick and check if you like."

I almost smile. It's not that I don't want her to stay, but surely this so called "friendship" is only going to complicate things. But I can't quite bring myself to say no, either.

In the end, I simply shrug, "if you're up to it? I need all the help I can get…"

It's not untrue. I truly have an absurd amount of work to do.

And so she stays and I'm left with a lingering feeling that I'm going to live to regret this.


	6. Chapter 6

_Aaaand another chapter - thanks for the reviews and follows! This is probably around where the waits will kick in. I've only got about 1 chapters worth left and then it's panic time, but I am determined to finish this story, so we shall see!_

\- Chapter Six -

It's not that deep

Maya ends up helping out a lot over the next few weeks. The workload begins to lighten, but I feel this is in part because everyone starts chipping in. Even Nahyuta offers his sage-like advice on storage and organisation. His visits don't tend to last long though.

We develop an easier friendship that I'd imagined we might. She's infuriatingly easy to talk to, distractingly funny and is often quite candid when talking about her time working for Mr. Wright.

"You should have seen Nick's face when he got back and I told him the toilet was broken. He flat out refused to take me out for food for nearly two months. I had to get Pearly to fake a crying fit to persuade him the break the ban on the bank of Nick…" she trails off, looking a little troubled, "come to mention it, we did stuff like that all the time. I must owe him so much money…"

I'm cleaning out a particularly filthy corner with a wet, soapy cloth. We've agreed to start on the essentials meaning we've stripped the room back, moved all of the furniture and are scrubbing the walls and ceiling. Business is temporarily on hold, although I've taken to reading old law books in the evening before bed.

"Mr. Wright talks about you quite a bit. I don't think he cares about the money. You've helped him out of a lot of scrapes by the sounds of things."

It's probably my imagination, but I swear I see a faint blush cross her cheeks as I say that, but it's dark, so it's difficult to tell. It's likely my jealousy, but she talks about Mr. Wright a lot actually.

"I guess," she concedes, continuing the scrub the wall.

I decide to push a little harder, "remind me how the two of you met again?" I ask, hoping she doesn't remember that we discussed this at the palace meal.

Maya's jaw clenches slightly and she looks down, her hand pausing on the spot she was cleaning. "Nick defended me. I was on trial for something I didn't do and he took a chance on me. When Mia died…"

I glance down at my bracelet, nothing odd there. She seems to be telling the truth.

"Nick always believes in people. That's why he's such an amazing lawyer."

I shrug, "I think you were special to him from the get-go. He talks about you lot too." I think back to what she said the other day, my instincts badgering me to press this, "I bet he's pretty special to you." My tone casual. Too casual.

"Of course he is," she says, her voice seemingly candid. My bracelet vibrates and my heart drops. I don't know why I started this line of questioning. I clearly can't handle the truth when it's staring me in the face.

I pretend to suddenly notice the time, "oh no, I said I'd meet Datz for lunch. You don't mind if I dash, do you?"

She looks a little bemused, "no, not at all."

"Wanna grab food?" I call across to him. Datz is covered in soot and who knows what else when I find him. He seems to be doing odd jobs around the palace and is on a moving skateboard type device wheeling himself out from a hole in the wall where he seems to working on some pipes.

"Do I ever," he says, wiping a lof of the dust from his eyes and leaving comical marks around his eyes where the skin is cleaner. "I'd better not go for long though. If Rayfa caught me slacking off…"

"How much is she paying you?" I ask him, "I didn't know you could plumb."

"I can't. I mean, not really, anyway. I did a bit when I was younger and mentioned it once hence," he gestures to his overalls which are also coated in dust, "all this."

I roll my eyes. He tells me a little more about his plumbing catastrophe while we head towards the street food stall.

"Enough about that though, I wanna know what's with the impromptu lunch?"

I sigh and run a hand through my hair. Datz can be a clown, but he's no idiot. "I guess work is just hard right now."

"Oh, _hard,_ is it? That got anything to do with your assistant?" he asks, one eyebrow raised.

I choose not to credit his double entendre with a response, but nod as that statement is generally correct.

"I don't understand her. She agrees to go out with me, cancels our date for no clear reason and then asks if she can work with me? Like, what is that even supposed to mean?"

When Datz is silent I look over at him, squinting a little at this out of character behaviour.

"Well? What do you think?"

He pulls a face, "you probably don't want to know…"

"I do! What is it? What do you think is going on?" I say, hurriedly, my own urgency alarming me as it hits me how obsessed I'm becoming.

"Look, it might not be that deep, y'know? The girl has no clear history of liking you, you agreed to a date and then she changed her mind. Now she just wants to be friends." He pauses, considering, "it's not actually that weird."

My stomach drops as his words sink in. He's not wrong and it suddenly seems apparent how much I've been overthinking everything.

"Oh God, you're right. And here I've been waiting for something to happen this whole time - some hint that she likes me, but she's not even thinking along those lines!"

Datz looks sympathetic, the slowly developing lines on his face scrunching a little, "give yourself a break, Apollo. You've been through so much lately and now you're getting stressed out over this on top of everything else? Chill out, have some fun. Stop over analysing everything."

My shoulders slump, "you're probably right. I think I need to get more sleep."

His smile is warm as he playfully digs my arm, "you're not wrong there," he glances at the clock in the centre of the square, "I'd better get back to work. Come to mention it, you should too."

"You said I needed to chill out!"

"Yeah, with the whole Maya thing. The legal system isn't going to overhaul itself! Later!" And with that he strolls off.


	7. Chapter 7

_After a holiday and an awful cold, the next chapter is ready. I know I have a few return readers so I hope you're all enjoying it. Please review if you get a chance - I'd love more feedback! And without further ado…_

\- Chapter Seven -

Plumed Punishment

When I get back from my lunch Maya is still there. I expect her to be hard at work, but she's sitting on a cushion, her eyes fixed on a television set that was previously not in the room.

I cough, alerting her of my presence.

She doesn't turn around, "Oh, hey Apollo. How was your lunch?"

"Good?" I lie, "what's all this?"

"Figured I'd take a little break, wanna join?" she asks, patting the cushion next to her.

I pause, "I mean, is that a good idea? There's so much to do. I'm so stressed that the idea of watching tv actually makes me more stressed…"

Maya grins, "Apollo, come on, give yourself a break!"

"I just had lunch," but Datz's words play in my mind. Why am I denying myself this? If I want to take another break I should. Heck, if I want to hang out with Maya I should do that too. She's made it pretty clear nothing is going to to happen, so why not just go with the flow? "Ah heck, go on then."

She grabs my hand and pulls me down onto the floor, even scooting up to make room on the cushion. When I position myself on the ground I realise we're still holding hands and feel myself turning red. I'm grateful that this room is naturally dark. _It's not that deep_ , I repeat to myself. I try to enjoy the episode. It's difficult to ignore the fact that Maya is right there next to me. She still seems to get bafflingly excited about the smallest fights and occasionally she mouths along with the words. I try to find it annoying, because in a way...well, it is annoying, but it's also adorable. A fact that's quite hard to ignore once you've noticed it.

 _No wonder Mr. Wright let her get her way all the time. He probably felt like this too…_ the thought trails off as I decide maybe that's not such a great line of questioning.

I only have a very casual interest the _The Plumed Punisher_ and yet, worryingly, as the episode progresses, it hits me that I've already seen this one. A thought that I voice to Maya.

"And you've only just noticed? It's almost halfway through!" she says indignantly.

I roll my eyes, "yeah, well, I'm not exactly well versed." I say, only half paying attention as I watch The Punisher enact a particular complex series of cartwheels jumping onto the roof of of a building.

"Why not? You should be. It's good entertainment."

I pause, my lips pursed slightly.

"Is it? I mean, it's okay? I hate to jump on the bandwagon, but it's really just a rip-off of The Steel Samurai…the theme tune just unabashedly uses nearly the exactly same tune."

Maya turns from the screen, "how dare you insult The Punisher! That's really unfair. Y'know, I've watched quite a bit of backstage stuff. You might be surprised to see how much work the writers and production team put into the show."

"I would be surprised," I mutter, smirking a little, "was most of the work just watching episodes of The Steel Samurai so that they could tweek miniscule parts of it and rewrite it?"

This really gets her attention, her eyes widen and she sits up a little, "Wow," she says, "I don't think I've ever seen this side of you, Apollo," I worry a little, but she's grinning - it's infectious and spreads across her whole face. She's smiling at me as though I've said the funniest thing in the world.

"Well, I guess a lot of it gets saved for the inner monologue," I reply, pointing to my head.

"Hmph, even so, I don't agree. I think you're being unfair on the good people of Worldwide Studios - The Punisher is a feminist icon I'll have you know!" she pauses and turns her head to the side slightly, her hair falling over one side of her face. My first instinct - a totally incorrect one which I quickly vito - is to push it away from her face and tuck it behind her ear. She does it herself anyway. "No matter," she continues, "you'll soon learn when we watch the backstage DVD's."

I can't help but smile - partly because of the way she's still grinning - but also at the thought of spending time with her. I know I need to play it cool. "Oh yeah? And when will we be finding the time to do that?"

"I'm sure we can fit in an episode here and there," she says, turning back towards the television, "now shh, I like this part."

"You like all the parts…" I murmur thinking she won't respond. I'm wrong, she lightly taps me on the arm. I think she's trying to chide me, but the effect is lost as I just tingle slightly where's she's hit me.

 _It's. Not. That. Deep._ I remind myself, almost mantra-like in my determination. But as I look over, I can see a faint blush across her cheeks. _Or is it?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Oh dear, that's a pretty huge upload gap. Sorry about that, I just lost my motivation a bit, but I am determined to finish this. Also trying to post slightly longer chapters, especially as I'm coming towards the end now I think. I'd massively appreciate a review if you've got the time - if not, thanks for reading anyway!_

\- Chapter Eight -

Attached

"What the hell is wrong with you, Horn-head?" Rafya says, flashing a terrifying scowl and throwing a book at my head. Her aim is terrible, but I duck anyway.

"N-nothing," I say, but really I was daydreaming about Maya. This has become a depressing constant in my life. The more time we spend together - whether we're working, watching dumb outtakes from The Plumed Punisher or chatting about nothing in particular - one thing becomes incredibly clear. I've got it. Bad.

I expect Rayfa to say something else, but she's silent, staring down at the book she's holding. I'm fairly sure this is the first time we've been alone together since Maya put the idea of her crush in my head. I've been constantly finding ways to make sure there are other people around and then keeping things light.

I notice she's staring at the book so intently that I start to wonder whether maybe should be ducking again. I watch her for a moment; she looks so downcast and thoughtful.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asks.

"Well yeah, throwing books at people isn't great."

"Being weird and avoiding people isn't great either," she mumbles.

"A-avoiding you?" I say, instantly hating the way my voice trips as I say it. I look away, busying myself with stacking the books, "I'm not being weird." I add on, somewhat as an afterthought.

"You're always weird," Rayfa replies, a slight sneer in her voice, "And yeah, I can tell you've been avoiding me. We spent all that time hanging out and then ever since that dumb party at the palace, you never want to speak to me anymore."

I pause, my breath hitching slightly, "Rayfa - " I begin, shocked at this sudden show of vulnerability.

"Whatever, it's fine. I mean, it's your problem I guess. You've probably been too busy going gooey-eyed over Maya. I don't care," she pauses, staring fixedly at the books that she'd already homed on the shelves, "I don't."

You-you're right. It is my problem," I say. This gets her attention, her head turns quickly.

I start to panic that maybe I'm doing the wrong thing here. If things are stunted and awkward now, I dread to think what they'll be like if I'm honest with her. All the same, I take a deep breath and carry on.

"It's something someone said to me at the party."

Rayfa is staring right at me now, seemingly shocked that I'm about to explain myself. She was clearly expecting me to feign ignorance. But I've started now.

"They said they thought that you might be getting quite a attached to me?"

"Attached…" she says, slowly, stringing out the syllables. The effect is odd and her face is hard to read.

"Attached as in liking me," I clarify, although I seriously doubt this is needed.

Her eyes are wide, "Like you?" and suddenly her face is wrinkling into an expression I very much can read: disgust. "Seriously? With that ridiculous horn hairstyle? You've got to be kidding."

"Ouch." I reply, my ego bruised, but quietly feeling quite hopeful, "You're sure?"

"Eugh, never."

"Well, I guess that tidies that up then?" I mutter, "yeash, there was no need to be so blunt."

I see Rayfa soften almost, but then her jaw clenches, "I disagree. Honestly, I think you need to be taken down a peg or two. Walking around thinking everyone fancies you and keeping people at arms length for no reason."

I try another tack, sensing that maybe she's piling the insults on for another reason. My bracelet is going crazy.

"Well, methinks the lady doth protest too much," I even hazard a smile, not daring to make eye contact.

"Urgh, you are just the most arrogant, ridiculous -" but the she sees my expression and stops, "oh just quit teasing!" she says, her face puffing up.

"Fine, fine," I say, laughing a little, glad to feel the tension drifting away. "Sorry Rayfa," I add, hoping to she understands the subtext.

"Whatever, let's just get on with sorting these out."

"Sorting what out?" says a voice from the doorway. We both turn rapidly to see someone we're both very surprised to see in Khura'in. it's none other than Trucy, with Athena stood behind her, beaming.

"Trucy!" I exclaim, rushing forward to hug her. I stand back and look at her properly, "I've missed you so much!"

And in that moment it hits me just how badly. It's weird when you go from spending every day with someone to occasionally talking on the phone.

"What about me?" Athena says, stepping forwards buoyantly a wide grin set across her features.

"You too, of course," I say, hugging her too.

"I wonder whether you've been missing your old boss?" Phoenix says, stepping through the doorway, a coy smile on his face.

"Even you, Mr. Wright." I joke, but deep down I'm honestly thrilled to see all of them.

"What are you all doing here?"

"Well, I know how busy you've been and the firm has been...ah, quiet, shall we say? I figured we could all pop over to visit and raise your morale." Mr. Wright says, clapping me on the shoulder encouragingly.

I smile at him, stopping to look at him for a moment. Really look at him. It suddenly hits me how handsome he is. Ridiculous thoughts about how it's no wonder Maya favours him over me pop into my head. He's so strong and experienced. I'm nothing more than a lowly greenhorn in comparison.

"Anyway, don't just stand there. We should all get food - oh, and we should find Maya first too!"

I gulp, "sure, yeah. Good idea."


End file.
